1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake oil extractor, particularly to one provided with a bottom base having a polygonal engage groove for receiving a polygonal oil storing tank and bored therein with plural insert holes for bolts to pass therethrough and fasten the bottom base on a stationary object, convenient to turn open a cover and separate it from the oil storing tank for pouring out brake oil inside and able to prevent the brake oil from leaking out or splashing over a user because of improperly holding the oil storing tank when turning open the cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional brake oil extractor, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, is composed of an oil-storing tank 1 and a cover 2. The oil-storing tank 1 is cylinder-shaped, having a combining portion 10 with female threads 11 provided at the upper side. The cover 2 to be threadably mounted on the oil storing tank is formed at the lower side with a combining portion 20 having male threads 21. The cover 2 can easily be mounted on the oil-storing tank 1 by threadably combining the combining portion 20 of the cover 2 together with the combining portion 10 of the oil-storing tank 1. However, a user has to hold the oil storing tank 1 with one hand and turn open the cover 2 with the other hand in order to pour out the brake oil inside the oil storing tank 1, easily resulting in the brake oil leaking out or splashing over a user in case of inadvertence.
The objective of the invention is to offer a brake oil extractor convenient to turn open a cover and separate it from an oil storing tank for pouring out the brake oil in the oil storing tank and able to avoid the brake oil leaking out or splashing over a user because of holding the oil storing tank improperly.
The feature of the invention is a bottom base formed with a polygonal engage groove having plural insert holes therein, an oil storing tank formed with a polygonal outer wall to be correspondingly fitted in the polygonal engage groove of the bottom base, and provided at the upper side with a combining portion with male threads, and a cover provided at the lower side with a combining portion having female threads to be threadably combined with the combining portion of the oil storing tank.